Jagon
The jagon are a species of warm-blooded reptilian bipeds native to the low-gravity planet of Sevonna. Though they are a recent addition to the galactic community, the jagon are holders of great power as they own several valuable worlds. The jagon are known for their wisdom, diplomacy, and scientific accomplishments. They've gathered a tremendous understanding of the universe, something that is attributed to their millenia-long lifespans and observational behavior. Biology The jagon are a bipedal race of reptiles with tall, elongated bodies. Their necks are long and muscular, composed of a structure of thousands of strong bones. Jagon skin varies in color, but is mostly a shade of brown or gray. However, this does not apply to all salarians, as some are exotically colored, ranging from dark red to green. The eyes of jagon are massive and protected by a thin membrane on them aswell as eyelids and thick eyelashes. The brains of the jagon allow them to move their eyes separately from one another to see in multiple directions at a time and in bright environments, their eyes with slightly retreat into their sockets for protection as their pupils do not change size. Jagon have a robust cellular regenerative system and while they do not heal faster than other species, jagon are known to reach 1300 years of age. Jagon have photographic memories and rarely forget a fact. They also possess a form of psychological ‘imprinting’, tending to defer to those they knew in their youth. Culture Because of their long lifespan, jagon tend to have a "long view" not common in other races. When they encounter a new species or situation, the jagon are more comfortable with an extended period of passive observation and study than immediate action, evident from their observation of the Citadel races long before making first contact with them. They are unfazed that some of their investments or decisions may not pay off for decades or centuries. jagon seem to make incomprehensible decisions, but their insight is evident when their carefully-laid plans come to fruition. In interstellar relations, this long view manifests in the unspoken policy of centrism. Though they do business with the Citadel Council and have full knowledge of laws in Citadel-space, the jagon make extensive use of artificial intelligence as it has been a part of their society for generations. They are respectful to the Citadel races, however, and they limit the use of AI incredibly to ensure that they do not offend any of the other interstellar governments. Jagon excel at invention and research, preferring to use cutting-edge technology rather than settle for anything less, evident by the fact that they prefer to only use technology that they've developed and will rarely even consider using anything considered to be the current galactic standard. Jagon have all but perfected the science of genetic manipulation and use it extensively throughout their society to enhance their civilization. Children being born with severe genetic diseases and deformities were once a common occurance for jogan, however, they've managed to wipe out nearly all of these diseases. Because any birth defects can be prevented and the jogan have an overall different cultural view than most races, inbreeding is a very common occurance despite being frowned upon for limiting their gene pool. On another note, the jogan are one of the only galactic races to have no sexual attraction to the , often referring to them as "odd-looking". Government The jagon government, known as the "Jagon Stellar Republic", has ten echelons of government, the highest echelon being the Stellar Congress who are responsible for making all important decisions on an interstellar stage. It is made up of 500 members and is over-looked by seven jagon Prime Ministers. These Prime Ministers are the highest political authority in the Republic. For every century, elections for Ministries take place, sometimes resulting in new ministers being appointed while other times it could be the same. Below that, numerous Governors exist within the Stellar Republic, each of which dictates a single, but important role within the Republic such as leading government on a colonial/national level. Military Over thousands of years, the jagon have constructed a very large military force. They have nearly 1000 powerful warships defending their galactic territory, most of which being cruiser-sized vessels. Though they are powerful in terms of naval warfare, the jagon are unable to fight in ground campaigns in person. To make up for this, the jagon implement a vast number of drones and mechs. After making first contact with the tyraan and building a relationship with them, the jagon have granted many of them citizenship to some of their worlds in return for military service. Notable Jagon Jagon Worlds *'Sevonna' - Homeworld *'Seegran' *'Aston' *'Hakal' (Quorra) *'Borkha' *'Refandum' (Quarantined) *'Dasic' *'Wock' *'Teton' *'Ujo' (Sato) *'Mnego' *'Drium' *'Pipa' *'Suarn' *'Yava' *'Zora' *'Ertivo' *'Closca' *'Quojin' *'Kadiin' *'Ghazo' *'Bvand' *'Hagor' *'Fi' Category:IWHBYD Category:Species Category:Races